Fyrd
The''' Fyrd''' is a core element of the Arathorian armies. In theory, the fyrd consists of all Highlands men between the ages of fourteen and sixty not otherwise engaged in military or civil service, though in practice it is not only impractical, but impossible, to muster the entire fyrd. Once the backbone of Arathor, it was largely replaced by the Arathorian Legion, and has only recently begun to experience a resurgence as the shortage of professional soldiers in the Kingdom of Stromgarde leads to high martial expectations of the people. History Pre-Imperial Period There are no records of any body known as the Fyrd prior to the rise of Thoradin, though scholars speculate the body was initially derived from a similar organization among the warbands of the human chieftains. There is also no evidence of the fyrd concept among the Vrykul. Imperial Period The fyrd emerged immediately after the coronation of Thoradin as King of the Tribes of Arathor, assembled from the new Empire's non-military men. It saw immediate use in the Troll Wars, though the 'civilian' status of the initial fyrd is highly debated. Following the Wars, the fyrd continued to be of importance for several centuries before being eclipsed by the newly organized Legions - though it never passed entirely out of use in areas of the Empire. Dissolution Period The fyrd saw very little use in the Dissolution Period, though many of the early armies were ultimately derived from this common well rather than the Legions. Fyrdsmen fought bravely in the War of Aderic and in many other of the early conflicts, though rarely under that name. Fyrdsmen also proved indispensable during this time to the defence of the Empire's borders against external threats seeking to take advantage of the chaos. Warring Kingdoms Period The most noteworthy fyrd formation during this period is the Stormwind Militia, which proved able to drive back the now waning Arathorian Legion. Following this, the fyrd dropped into almost complete obscurity outside of the Arathi Highlands, though the basic idea of the people's militia remained ingrained in the consciousness of the peoples of Azeroth. Who is a Fyrdsman? Legally, every Highlands-born man from the age of fourteen to the age of sixty is expected to serve in the Fyrd, with the following exceptions: *Men engaged in military or civil service; *Cripples; *Halfwits; *and men of the cloth. Equipment and Training It is difficult to generalize the equipment of the modern fyrd, as they are largely responsible for providing their own arms and armour. However, very broad strokes may be made. The Seax All fyrdsmen are required by law to provide at least a seax for their use when mustered. While the majority bring other weapons, the seax - or similar weapons - are an omnipresent sight among the fyrd. Used properly, these long knives are able weapons, well suited to the tight-press of the shield wall tactics the fyrd usually employ. The Spear Equally well suited, and almost as common, are spears - the majority of them between six and eight feet long, though pikes are becoming increasingly common. Drilled for the shield-wall and in the use of the spear, most fyrdsmen are capable with the long weapons, if not exceptional. The spear has proven its worth time and time again against man's ill-disciplined foes: Trolls, Orcs and all the rest. The Bow The third main sight among the fyrd are bows of varying makes, though often shortbows and hunting bows. Many Highlanders hunt game where they have the option, or play at archery for sport, and so the fyrdsmen make fine ranged skirmishers. Much as the average spearman of the fyrd, most fyrd archers are adequate, though rarely exceptional. Training Regimens Notable Engagements *Fyrdsmen played a major role in the Second Arathi Civil War, and made up the vast majority of the Palatinate Loyalists. Uncertain Future Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Militias